Royal Devices
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: The pressing issue of the production of a powerful heir to the Fire Nation has gone far enough to start wars. The avid Fire Lord will go to great lengths to get what he wants, and his children have no trouble getting it for him. As the Nations battle for peace, a strong force will show just how powerful fate is in the lives of the youth that want to save their world. [CANCELLED]
1. Betrothed

**A/N: This is the first chapter to a story that I plan on continuing. It will be fairly long-**

**This is a Zutara / Tokka fanfcition, but there will be other pairings along the way. (You'll see~)**

**This chapter may not make sense, and I'm trying to get a hold of their characterization, so constructive critisism is MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

The hatred in his eyes sharpened at the sight of his sister. She waltzed down the hallway, her arms crossed behind her, mirroring him.

"This one's a firecracker." her hot breath was on his neck, and he winced. She'd burned his shoulder.

Soon she was standing behind him, and he made a point of cracking his knuckles behind him.

"Tut-tut Zuzu," her whisper was like shrieks in his ears, "a young prince shouldn't make such gestures," his eyes moved from the floor to the figures making their way down the long hallways towards him, "especially in the presence of his suitor."

There was a sharp intake of breath on his part as the face of the earth princess came into view.

Her sharpened jaw and nose brought a smirk to his lips. Azula was right. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her deep black hair was up in a rounded bun atop her head, and long pieces hung on each side of her face, gently swaying with every step she took. He took the time to carefully take into account each of her features.

He glanced down at the tight cream fabric that hugged her waist and hips and wrapped up around her chest and shoulder, leaving an exposed neck and collar.

The long dress cascaded down to the floor, light ivy lace at the seam between her hips and thighs and at the bottom of the skirt. She was definitely from the Earth Kingdom. If her dress hadn't been obvious, her light green eyes would tell a viewer.

He felt his muscles tighten at the thought that her father had wanted her to make an impression, and she definitely had.

She finally stood before him, and he forced himself to look at her face. He dove into complete shock when her eyes lingered at his shoulder involuntarily. His jaw slid ajar and he froze. The Earth princess was blind.

He watched a worried frown cross her face, and he quickly recovered, taking her hand and touching it to his lips. It was rougher than he'd expected, but gentle and positively afraid. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, then let go, bowing low before her.

When he stood back up, he could see his father scowling in his peripherals.

"Princess Beifong... you look beautiful." Zuko commented, letting his eyes wander her body again. He then noticed an angry glare from the servant to her right, and his face became hot in embarrassment.

"I'm sure I do." the girl responded sarcastically. Her muscular arms raised and crossed, covering her mid-section. "Prince Zuko, would you mind inviting me inside, I'm not fond of the rain."

He found himself swallowing again, and he could imagine the smug look on his sister's face.

"Of course, Princess." he said quietly, watching her hold out her hand for him to take. He responded accordingly, and led her quietly, and slowly, inside the palace, seeing the look of almost-approval on his father and the annoyance on his sister. It was satisfying.

* * *

"You've brought me all the way here to ask for my hand?" the woman yelled, fists clenching handfuls of the dress. Zuko had tuned out for the moment; he'd heard the speech at least four times before, and this was the last he would hear it. The Earth princess was his last suitor. The rest were never good enough for his father.

By now, Zuko had assessed that the young woman was perhaps eighteen, only two years younger than himself, and she almost definitely did not want to be here.

He almost spoke but Ozai interrupted him.

"Your father knew the circumstances-"

"Well he didn't tell _me _anything." Zuko's attention was now on the standing princess and his appalled father. No one interrupted him. No one. Zuko stood quickly, thinking to stop them.

"So I take it your answer is no?" Ozai's deep voice overwhelmed the room, but the young woman went unfazed, leaning forward threateningly.

"You want to marry me off for heirs, am I wrong?" she didn't bother to turn her head. Zuko tensed, knowing that the basis of her accusation was firm. It was true. His father only wanted him to marry so that his heir would be powerful, and hopefully a bender.

Ozai's glare narrowed, and the servant to the princess' right (who had earlier given Zuko a dirty look) shifted, almost defensively. "If my theory is correct you just want royalty to marry into your family, so that hopefully someone with your name can take over both nations. You disguise this as an act of peace, but I'm not buying it." She stepped directly forward, her face close to the Fire Lord's.

"My answer," she paused her nostrils flaring, "isn't no," Zuko's eyes widened, "it's _hell no_."

There was a tight silence. Zuko felt his own hands begin to heat up. This girl was pushing his father's limits and that wasn't a wise choice.

Ozai did something to surprise him. He smiled.

"You're being foolish, Princess Toph." The veins in the girl's neck tightened. Guards stepped into the small room and a look of alarm swept across Toph's face. Zuko felt guilt sweep over him. It was irrational. She deserved what she got... didn't she?

"I'm sorry Princess," his father's hand sweeped the hair from the blind girl's face, and the color instantly drained from her face, "but you'll be staying here from now on."

Zuko looked down, knowing the servant's eyes would be fixed on him. The princess let out a scream of terror and anger, but the guards had soon dragged her from the room.

"I believe I heard screaming." Azula's face was now inside the door. Zuko sent her an angry glare which seemed to amuse her.

"That was your future sister in law," Ozai replied with a smile, "so please respect her."

* * *

The shirt was almost eager to tear from his body. He was screaming against the fabric, tears rolling down his face.

He hated his father.

He hated Azula.

He hated the princess for being so defiant.

Zuko's chin lifted at the sound of drumming feet. A voice rang outside his bedroom door.

"The Earth King somehow found out that we're keeping her captive," Zuko cringed at the next few words, "troops have already flooded into our territories... the Fire Lord has ordered our forces to defend to the death."

And so the war had begun.


	2. Torn

**A/N: Just some quick dialogue between Toph and Zuzu**

**Reviews for what I've got so far? **

* * *

"You're insane." Zuko's hands shook by his sides. The princess sat on her bed, the dress still hanging from her body, ruffled and torn at her breast. Her hair hung at her neck, stuck to it her skin by cold sweat.

"No offense to you, Price Zuko but I don't want to spend the rest of my life here."

He stepped forward, only inches from her. He could see her fingers kneading the silk on her legs.

"I understand... but you need to know that once my father puts his mind to something you cannot stop him-"

"My father can't be stopped either." Zuko's eyes widened.

There was a pause. Zuko took the moment to view her again. She was smaller than he had originally thought, but he could see the curve of her muscles. She was powerful despite her size and disability.

"You're quite beautiful...princess..." he breathed, swallowing afterwards. If they were to be married, he was glad it was with someone like her.

"You're not too bad yourself, Prince." Zuko felt his face warm but then he realized her meaning. A smile broke his lips, but it was soon changed opposite.

"He'll keep you here until you break."

"I don't break easily." He liked her spirit.

"Neither does he."  
"Don't let him push you around." Toph seemed to soften. "You can stand up to him." She reached her hand out into the air, struggling to find contact for a moment, and then rested it on his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You're lying." she responded quickly.

Zuko swallowed again. "I don't want to marry you either, but I've got to." She paused, then drew her hand back, shifting her weight underneath her.

"There's a war going on. I can tell by what the guards talk about. My father will not give in until I am returned. Let me go, Zuko." her teeth were clenched, tight as her fists, and tears formed at her cheeks before she could prepare.

Zuko closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her forehead and turning away.

"I wish I could," he breathed, crossing his arms behind his back. He had the overwhelming urge to vomit.

She was right. He could stand up to his father. He wondered why he chose not to.


	3. Unbound

**A/N: Hey look a semi-long chapter. Expect fluctuating chapters from now on. Um so the plot will be more revealed in the next one but I needed this one as a transition. Should I be saying all this? xD**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next time he saw her she wasn't wearing a dress. She'd wrapped her chest with white sheets, binding her body flat. She couldn't hide the tightened curves of her arms and legs, though. Or the (and Zuko hated to admit it) rather attractive sweeping hourglass figure she sported so flawlessly.

Her legs were clothed in billowing pants, tied with thin ropes at her ankles. He smirked at her bare feet but remembered she only had the shoes she wore the day before, and they might possibly be uncomfortable.

He smiled from afar at her hair; bangs in her eyes and the rest tied straight up into a ponytail, possibly influenced by her servant, who Zuko later found was called Suki.

They didn't speak that day, but they both became aware of the situation in her beloved kingdom.

The Fire Nation had claimed almost complete control, but the earthbenders were putting up a great fight. The proud gleam in Toph's eye when they were mentioned amused Zuko.

Later, they all sat at dinner together, the Fire Lord claiming that perhaps it would be a great start to a future family tradition they would all share. Toph spat in his direction.

Azula continued to spew not-so-subtle insults at the princess for the remainder of the dinner. Toph didn't eat at all. Zuko felt like he was going to vomit again.

He dismissed himself as soon as Toph did, and he almost laughed at the look of sheer confusion on his sister's face. Ozai, on the other hand, looked somewhat pleased.

But despite what his father thought he was not going to bed the young woman. He was only going to offer a truce.

* * *

He soon made a habit of visiting Toph's room after a dinner that she never wanted to touch. He also made a habit of ignoring the fact that there was a war, but Toph never could seem to forget.

She would often lay upon the bed and cry, and Zuko had absolutely no idea how to console her.

After a few weeks he had the courage to sit by her, causing a bit of an angry reaction with her servants, but he explained he meant no harm.

When he left that night, Azula was waiting outside the door with plenty of jokes about the arrival of an heir.

After a few more visits and soft words, he somewhat convinced her to start eating. And she did, with mild vigor. She not only ate, but she ate a lot, and with her hands.

It disgusted Azula, and the first night that she ate, the young firebender rudely left the table with words like "barbaric" and "whore" whispered under her breath.

After a while she was given fire nation clothing, which she tore into different pieces to make different articles of clothing than what it was originally. She changed her hair daily, but a popular style was the one she came with- a large bun atop her head.

She now expected Zuko to visit her, and she wouldn't cry anymore. She'd ask him about the war and then promptly put herself to bed. Zuko would kiss her forehead and wait until she fell asleep to leave. Sometimes he'd speak with Suki who usually refused to acknowledge him. The first time she spoke directly to him was to ask for scrolls to read to the princess.

Zuko snuck them into the room the next night. He stepped into the princess' room quietly, holding scrolls under his arm. When he turned, he could see the head of a blade coming from

"I could kill him." the growl was intensive and the razor at her side was much too close.

"I could kill you now for treason-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY KING." she replied stepped forward, her eyes flaming with that too familiar fire.

"Suki." a scold was heard from behind them. The red-faced princess had risen. "he only intends to help us. Now please," Toph scowled, "leave this room."

Suki swallowed, sheathing her knife in her sleeve, and led the other servant from the room.

"Zuko if you do not want to hurt me," he turned to face her now, "or to marry me," she began to walk forward and reached her hand out for him to take it, "then why are you here?"

He swallowed, his stomach turning in circles at the treat of both Suki and the truth.

"Three reasons," he began, laying the scrolls across the bed, "first to bring you scrolls," he crossed his arms, staring at her angry face, "second, to please my father," Toph scoffed, turning her reddened face away from him, "and last to become your friend."

There was a silence, and he continued warily. "I don't agree with my father. There's no need to keep you, especially after the start of this war. I'm sure that we are not expected to wed any longer, but since you're here I would rather you be a friend than an enemy."

She took this answer quietly, and waved her hand as though to dismiss him.

Zuko left the room at the sound of Suki reading her the content of the scrolls.

* * *

He came to care for Toph, but not like his father would have wanted him to.

There had become a routine and an ignorance among the youth. News of the war was sparse and usually kept from Zuko's ears.

Until one night his father decided to spread the controversy at the dinner table.

"The Earth King has been overthrown." Zuko's own nervous eyes widened. Then he heard the smashing of a plate on the table.

Toph was standing, her eyes wild and her fists clenched at her sides.

"You're lying!" she shrieked, tears of realization rolling down her face.

"I now have control of the Earth Kingdom, and once I'm through I'll control the Water Tribes as well."

Toph leaned forward, her hair dangling over her eyes, but not enough to shield the raging passion.

"You ambitious bastard!" she called out, "You'll regret this!" her arms swung forward, and Zuko's eyes snapped shut at the rumbling underneath him. A block of stone erupted from under his father whose sneer was now a shocked scream on his lips. Guards shoved him out of the way before it could break him but the force of the stone broke the wall behind them. Ozai was thrown against the floor, and Azula was now on top of Toph, fistfuls of hair burning at her touch.

"Enough!" Zuko shouted, a flame at his palm, but Ozai stepped in between them, a hand on Azula's shoulder, ripping her from on top of the outed-earthbender.

Her face hardened in agony.

"Damn you, Ozai." she sputtered. She sat up, then hunching over and throwing up the dinner she had just finished.

"You haven't gotten the eath-girl pregnant, have you Zuko?" the questioned was answered by a hard punch to Azula's abdomen, and by then the guards had picked Toph up and dragged her from the room. Zuko could swear he could see a smile on her face, and admitted to himself it was a relief to see his sister lose once in her life.

"We'll find another suitor if you want, Zuko. It no longer matters who you marry as long as they can produce... now that _we_ will be the only royalty." Ozai's thin lips curved up slightly, "Now Zuko I'd like for you to join me at a war council meeting. I'll need help on what our next move will be."


	4. Why Did He Stop Her?

**A/N: This was sort of rushed- sorry for crappiness.**

* * *

He'd almost burned his sheets twice that night. His anger was building and his guilt for even _being_ angry was heating his fingers against the bed.

Zuko rolled over onto his side, grumbling softly. His eyes opened and blinked like a drumbeat to accompany the quick pace of his heart.

He felt an icy chill run over him, and the sound of rain grew louder in an instant. His eyes widened when he could hear footsteps behind him. Someone was in his room. He counted to three, pulling his hands slowly up to his chest and closing his eyes.

One...

The footsteps were quicker, closer to the bed than before. His hands warmed with a quick breath in.

Two...

He inhaled again slowly, then bracing himself for his offense.

Three.

He turned, sitting up quickly and thrusting his arms out in front of him. He exhaled as he came up, shooting a stream of flames at his attacker.

"GAH!" His eyes jumped to see the person dressed in black, rolling from his fire. He sliced the air, following their movements, but their agility helped them to dodge the fire.

He leapt forward, aimed directly at the person, and tackled them to the floor, tangling himself with them. They struggled underneath his weight, a considerably smaller size than him, but their limbs swung in every direction to escape.

Zuko grasped their wrists, holding their legs with his knees, and pinned them down to the floor.

The first thing he saw was blue fire. It was in their eyes and he knew it all too well. The next thing he saw was tan skin. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"You-" he tightened his grip on their wrists, putting his weight on his shoulders to keep them down. His eyes ran from their icy eyes to their hand that gripped a dagger that was now laced in his blood.

"You tried to kill me!" he gasped, rage building up in his chest. His hands burned and a pained squeal came out from underneath him. The more he studied the attacker, the more it became apparent... the assassin was a woman.

"You're burning me!" she shrieked, writhing underneath his grasped.

"I could have you executed for this." he growled, feeling her weaken.

"Please stop burning my arms." Zuko clenched his teeth, trying to figure out what his next move should be. He then carefully moved his legs upwards, holding his shins over her thighs and his knees on her arms. He reached forward, tugging the black cloth from her face.

"You're from the south-" he was caught by the sight of her eyes narrowing, then feeling a sudden chill on his hands. His fingers now covered in ice, were being split from her arms.

She grunted, trying to shove him off of her, and wiggled out from underneath him.

"No way I'm letting you go!" he growled, huffed a cloud of smoke from his teeth. His hands melted the ice in an instant, and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her body tightly, holding her arms to her sides.

He heard her shriek again, but by then there were sounds of feet pounding against the floor.

He shut his eyes as the door burst open. Guards tore him from her and held her by her shoulders, her feet dangling above the ground.

"She's a waterbender," he gasped, standing up straighter and wiping the strands of dark hair from his eyes, "so keep her far away from her element."

And just like that she was gone. Zuko felt a sickness stirring in his belly. She'd come to kill _him_... why not his father? Why not Azula?

He glanced back at his disarranged bed, and blinked. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. And just as he thought he was alone, there was a knock, and a message for him to report to the throne room.

He swallowed his fear, slipped on a shirt, tussled his hair, and strode out of his room.

When he met his father, he could hardly focus. All he could think about was the waterbender. Her eyes. Her face. Her purpose.

Why had she tried to kill him? Why did he have to stop her?

* * *

A/N: So who can guess who this mysterious assassin is?

Next chapter up soon~ Reviews are nice.


End file.
